


Your Love Is Where I'm Falling

by Diva0789



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diva0789/pseuds/Diva0789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set several months after Ball and Chain. Nathan stops fighting his attraction to Duke and finds that they have quite a bit in common. Will friendship turn into romance? (AU after BaC, written after Fur). Title from Demi Lovato's song Catch Me. Unbeta'd. Any and all mistakes are mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love Is Where I'm Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the second piece of Haven slash that I’ve written and completed, but due to technical issues (stupid Microsoft works is stupid) the other fic will have to wait to be posted. I wrote this after watching this weeks ep, but the idea started forming after watching BaC, and I decided not to rework it to fit in the breakfast date...because in my head it never ever happened (LOL). Also, I write mostly porn, with a little bit of character development thrown in, and though the authors in this fandom are doing amazing things with character development I don’t think there’s enough porn. So, here's my contribution!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy?

~*~

 

Nathan Wournos threw his truck into park with a tired sigh before turning to the petite blonde dozing in the passenger seat.

 

“Hey, partner. We're here,” he whispered softly.

 

Audrey jerked awake with a hiss and Nathan winced in sympathy. They'd gotten the crap kicked out of them but good during this last case of Haven weirdness. They were both exhausted and bruised but Audrey was the only one really feeling the pain.

 

“God,” she moaned, “If you call me before my shift Monday someone better be dying or dead, Wournos.”

 

He chuckled, “If we get called in I’ll handle it until you get some rest, promise.”

 

She got out of the truck, muttering under her breath and Nathan had to smother another chuckle. His partner was a firecracker, alright and she could be downright vindictive when she was in a bad mood.

 

He glanced at the hotel that was her home and shook his head with a sigh, “You gonna stop pussyfootin' around and finally get an apartment, Parker or you planning to live at the hotel for the foreseeable future?”

 

She made a face at him and slammed the door without answering. Nathan waited until he saw the light come on before throwing the truck in reverse and backing out of the parking lot, muttering under his breath about his mule stubborn partner. The people of Haven had long since acknowledged Audrey as a part of this community. He could understand that she missed her job at the FBI and he knew she was holding on to the hope that once she found out who her mother was she'd be able to put Haven in her rear-view but Nathan knew differently. Haven got into your blood. This place had other small-towns beat on the fucked-up scale but the people were loyal and welcoming once you'd earned their trust and Audrey was one of them now. She'd been here for almost eight months. It was time for her to admit, if only to herself that this was her home, but Nathan wasn't going to push. When she was ready he'd help her find a place.

 

When he pulled to a stop on his turn he paused, then turned left instead of right. He slowed down outside the Grey Gull and swung into the lot when he saw the lights on. The closed sign was up but he knew Duke left the door unlocked until he was ready to head down to his boat for the night.

 

He hopped out of his truck and up the steps, not pausing as he swung open the door, hearing the quiet jingle.

 

“We're closed,” came from the bar so Nathan allowed to door to slam shut as he made his way through the tables already cleared with their chairs stacked on top.

 

“Hey,” he called, seeing Duke sitting on a stool with a glass with amber liquid and a bunch of paperwork in a messy pile in front of him.

 

Duke glanced up, surprised. “Hey, Nate. What's up?”

 

“Can I get a drink?”

 

Duke eyes lingered over the already purple bruising on his face before meeting his eyes, “Rough day at the office?” he asked lightly.

 

Nathan snorted, “Something like it, anyway.” he answered as he slid on to a stool a few feet from the younger man.

 

Duke grinned and then shrugged, “What will you have?”

 

“Scotch?”

 

Duke slid off his stool and stepped behind the bar, reaching for a glass and a bottle off the back shelf.

 

Nathan watched openly, paying more attention to the bartender than the drink itself but he was too tired to care if he got caught. Duke was wearing his usual layers and Nathan had to admit that Duke pulled the whole bohemian look off really well. He always had, actually.

 

Nathan could acknowledge to himself now just how much of the hostility from their relationship had been the result of him being unwillingly attracted to Duke. Toss in the fact that Duke was a smart-ass with problems with authority and all the bickering between them started to make sense. Nathan knew now that Duke's own anger had more to do with the Chief than it did with Nathan himself. The Chief had known that Duke's father was a drunk and a violent one at that, but he'd chosen to look the other way because Crocker Sr. had been a pretty big deal in the community. When Nathan had found that out he'd been furious with his father and for the first time in a while he'd stopped burying his resentment and told him exactly what was on his mind; things that had been building for a long while. It had made things difficult for a while but they were on their way to actually dealing with a lot of the bullshit between them for the first time ever.

 

A glass sliding in front of him brought him back to the present and he glanced up to see Duke watching him closely.

 

“You okay, man?”

 

Nathan sighed holding his glass up to the light, “I've lived here my whole life but this town is...” he trailed off, unable to think of any word that really described how fucked up the town was lately.

 

“A clusterfuck of all things insane?” Duke supplied with a wry grin.

 

Nathan laughed, “Yeah, that pretty much covers it.”

 

“You catch the bad guy?”

 

“Don't know if you can consider a seventeen year old kid a bad guy, but yeah. This should be the end of it for a little bit, anyways.” Nathan sighed.

 

Duke was quiet, watching him carefully for a few seconds before he spoke again, “How's Audrey?”

 

“Sore, tired, irritated,” Nathan offered, “Take your pick. I wouldn't call though, if I were you. She was muttering something about a bubble bath and then sleeping for a week. She threatened to hurt me if I called her before her shift Monday. She's scary smart. If anyone could figure out how to make me hurt it would be her.”

 

Duke laughed a little before sobering, “You get checked out?”

 

Nathan gave him a bland look before caving, “Yes, mom. Nothing broken or sprained. Just bruises that will fade in a few days. Same for Audrey.”

 

“Sorry,” Duke chuckled, “I know you've dealt with this your whole life-”

 

Nathan waved him off, “It's fine,” he muttered, “My father stopped asking a long time ago and Audrey's usually right there beside me. It's nice to know somebody cares.”

 

Duke ducked his head for a second before looking up, his face a little flushed.

 

Nathan downed his drink, his throat tingling in lieu of the burn of the alcohol.

 

“I should go,” he muttered, “I'm on call so Audrey can get some much needed rest this weekend.”

 

Duke shook his head, “You hungry?”

 

Nathan paused, “Why?”

 

“I've got food, dumb-ass. You want it or not?”

 

Nathan rolled his eyes before nodding, “I could eat.”

 

“Was that so hard?” Duke asked with a grin as he slipped out from behind the bar and made his way to the kitchen.

 

Nathan watched him go, his eyes moving over Duke's broad shoulders to his narrow waist, lingering on his ass before he slipped around the corner. Nathan knew himself well enough to know that if Duke offered he wouldn't say no, but he didn't think he could do casual either. At least, not with Duke.

 

He really wanted to jump the man but he and Duke had worked hard to build a friendship between them and that meant too much to Nathan to do anything that might put that in jeopardy. Besides, Audrey would kill him if he and Duke started sniping at each other again.

 

After the date that wasn't, Duke and Audrey had decided that friendship was as far as they were going to go. Nathan had been relieved because he cared about Audrey. She was his friend and partner, but feeling the way he did about Duke would make things incredibly awkward if they were in a relationship. Audrey was pretty observant though. She'd figured out a few weeks ago that he was interested in Duke. She'd told him to stop being a coward and do something about it and he'd told her to stay out of it.

 

He knew her patience limit was was coming up quick and he was running out of time before she started meddling but he couldn't help but be cautious. It just wasn't part of his personality to jump in without looking or thinking of the consequences. It's part of what made him a good cop.

 

Duke came back with a plate of pasta and a fork that he set in front of Nathan.

 

“Eat,” he ordered.

 

“Bossy,” Nate muttered, but he did dig in.

 

He ate in silence as Duke went back to his paperwork and he filled his stomach. When he was done he sipped the glass Duke had refilled and leaned back in his chair.

 

“Thanks,” he murmured.

 

Duke looked up and his eyes darkened a little at Nathan's heavy lidded expression, “No problem. You need a ride home, man?”

 

Nathan took stock of himself before nodding resignedly. He'd known he should have gone home to sleep but he couldn't pass up a chance to spend an hour in Duke's quiet company. He was sorry Duke had to go out of his way to bring him home but given the chance he would do it all again.

 

“I need my truck,” he muttered, “In case I get called in.”

 

“I know, man. Is it okay if I crash on your couch?”

 

Nathan squinted at Duke and said, “What the hell kinda question is that? You're driving me home so I don’t kill myself on the way there and sleeping on my couch so I can go to work if I have to tomorrow.”

 

Duke stared for a second before raising his hands in surrender, “Alright, man. Chill. C'mon.”

 

Nate clamored tiredly to his feet and dug in his pocket for his keys. He tossed them to Duke before heading out to the truck. He knew Duke had to close up everything and lock up so he got comfortable in the passenger seat. He'd slipped into a light doze by the time Duke climbed in. He woke briefly when Duke slammed the driver door shut, but slipped under again as the truck roared to life.

 

A few minutes later Duke shook him awake and he gazed blearily around his apartment building parking lot as he got his bearings. After a few seconds he stumbled out of his truck and lead the way up the stairs and into is bland apartment. He didn't spend a lot of time here. He was usually at the station most of the time or in his truck.

 

There was already a blanket and pillow on the couch from the multitude of times he'd not made it into the bedroom when he got home from work so Nathan waved absently at Duke and made his way into his room. He stripped on the way to the bathroom and jumped into the shower just long enough to wash away the sweat and staleness of the day before drying off and pulling on a pair of clean boxers. He scrubbed his hair with a towel then let it fall into a heap on the floor as he headed blindly for his mattress. He flopped face first on the bed and was awake long enough to drag a pillow under his head.

 

He was completely unaware of the dark eyes that moved over his exposed form, tracing scars and muscles alike for several minutes as he slept.

 

~*~

 

Duke woke to the odd sounds of someone moving quietly in another room. It took him a second to remember where he was and when he did he sighed and tossed the blanket off his legs. He stood carefully, squinting in the sunlight, and made his way toward to the bitter scent of coffee.

 

He paused briefly at the sight of Nathan still shirtless, though he'd pulled on a pair of loose pants, but decided coffee was more important than checking out Nathan right this second. He hadn't slept very well the night before. He'd spent most of the night lying on the couch wishing he was in the bed with Nate, finally falling asleep in the early morning hours. He knew he was going to have to take a nap before the Grey Gull opened or he was going to pass out on the bar.

 

He filled a cup with the dark steaming liquid, shrugged away the thought of sugar or cream, and drank deeply. Once the caffeine hit his blood stream and started knocking out the cobwebs he focused on Nathan, who was leaning against the counter.

 

“Morning,” he offered quietly.

 

Nate grunted and Duke had to smother a chuckle. When he glanced up Nate was giving him a narrow eyed glare and a grin escaped before he could help it.

 

Nate rolled his eyes, but a smile lurked around his mouth.

 

After a few moments of silence Nathan spoke quietly, “You wanna shower here or I could give you ride to the docks in a bit?”

 

Duke thought for a second, “Drop me off, and I’ll get us breakfast?”

 

Nathan shook his head, “I'll buy us breakfast. Least I could do since you had to crash on my couch last night. You look like you had a rough night.”

 

Duke shrugged, not willing to discuss the reasons for his restless night.

 

Nate squinted at him for a minute and Duke very pointedly ignored him, focusing on the paper spread across the counter.

 

Finally Nathan snorted to himself and then brushed past him on the way to him bedroom. Duke quickly finished his coffee and then made his way back to the couch so he could pull on his clothes. He was back in the kitchen and halfway through his second cup of coffee when Nate walked into the kitchen. He was wearing his customary jeans and boots with a black long sleeved shirt that showed his lean build to perfection. His badge, gun, and handcuffs were on his belt and he was doing the clasp on his watch as he came into the room.

 

Duke let his eyes wander for several long moments before he realized that Nathan hadn't moved or spoken. He jerked his eyes up to Nate's and swallowed in surprise to find Nate watching him with eyes gone dark. He froze, his eyes locked with Nathan's, unsure what to do next. Nathan had just caught Duke checking him out.

 

Duke cleared his throat and looked away, his heart racing.

 

“Ready to go?” he asked roughly.

 

There was a pause, then, “Yeah, Duke. I'm ready.”

 

Duke glanced up quickly, there'd been something odd about Nathan's voice, but Nate was already halfway out the door.

 

~*~

 

Nathan drove by the Grey Gull after several hours of doing paper work and frowned when he didn't see the truck in the full parking lot. He'd dropped Duke off at the docks where his boat was anchored after going through the drive thru for breakfast before heading into the station.

 

He'd been distracted all day, had been grateful that no emergencies had popped up because he would have been just about useless.

 

He kept seeing the look on Duke's face this morning in his kitchen. There'd been lust there, appreciation, but that wasn't all. Longing. Duke had looked at him like he'd wanted him for a long time.

 

Was it possible that Duke had wanted him too, since the first glance?

 

Nathan firmed his jaw and pointed his truck toward the docks. He needed answers or he wasn't going to sleep tonight.

 

He whipped into the spot right next to Duke's truck and quickly made his way down the dock and on to Duke's boat. He opened his mouth to call out but snapped his mouth shut as he realized Duke might be sleeping. Or, Christ, he could have company.

 

The thought had Nathan narrowing his eyes as he intently made his way to Duke's bedroom.

 

He was brought up short by the sight that greeted him.

 

Duke lay sprawled across the bed half-naked, completely unconscious.

 

His feet moved forward silently, coming to a stop next to the bed. He sat carefully on the edge, not wanting to disturb the sleeping man, but unable to keep himself from reaching out and burying his hand in the younger man's curls.

 

He stroked them carefully, completely fascinated by their softness. He leaned forward a bit and breathed deeply of Duke's scent. He pulled back slowly and opened his eyes – only to realize that Duke wasn't sleeping anymore.

 

“Hey,” he murmured, “Sorry to wake you.”

 

Duke watched him quietly for a long moment before speaking quietly, “Nate? What's going on?”

 

Nate glances away to gather his thoughts before focusing on Duke abruptly, “I want you, Duke. I have for a while. If you're not interested, that’s fine. We can forget this ever happened; but I think you are.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“I saw you this morning, Duke.”

 

Duke colored, “You didn't say anything.”

 

“I know. It wasn't the time. I like to think things through, Duke. You know that about me.”

 

Duke smiled and Nathan felt himself relax a little.

 

“I know,” Duke whispered, “Come here, babe.”

 

Nathan shuddered at the endearment and allowed Duke to pull him onto the bed. He kicked off his boots and pulled away long enough to pull off his gun and badge from his belt, then he settled next to Duke with a sigh. Duke wasted little time in draping himself over his new lover, nuzzling him briefly before pressing his lips to Nathan's softly.

 

Nathan sighed into Dukes mouth at the first taste of him, their lips moving together slowly. Nathan's hands slid sensuously along Duke's back and sides, he smiled into the kiss when younger man arched under the caress like a cat.

 

When Duke started rocking against his thigh Nate rolled them, shoved the sheets away from Duke's hips and wrapped a sure hand around the younger man's cock. He experimented for a few minutes, seeing what felt good for Duke before he tightened his fist and shortened his strokes.

 

Duke moaned into Nate's throat, arching against the pleasure Nate was giving him.

 

“Nate, fuck, baby.....please,” Duke gasped desperately.

 

Nate groaned, slamming his lips onto Duke's to stop him from saying anything else as he fisted Duke's cock roughly.

 

Duke made a strangled sound and arched sharply as he spurted over Nate's hand and his own stomach.

 

Nate milked him through every last pulse of pleasure and then let Duke's quickly softening cock slip from his grasp, his hand automatically coming to his lips and tongue to taste Duke's come.

 

He moaned a little as Duke's taste exploded over his tongue and quickly lapped his hand clean. He dropped has hand into the mess on Duke's stomach and rubbed it into his skin so he could smell sex all over Duke's skin for the rest of the night. Duke moaned a little himself when he realized what Nathan was doing.

 

“Get naked,” he ordered, “I want to feel you, baby.”

 

Nate hissed out a breath and did as he was told, jumping from the bed and quickly stripping and then just as quickly slipping back into bed with his lover. He wrapped himself tightly around Duke, and didn't protest when Duke's hand wandered over his body. He couldn't feel it very well, but that wasn't the point.

 

There were still things that needed to be discussed, but for the first time in a while Nathan didn't worry about it. Duke knew all his secrets, there wasn't anything to worry about.

 

So he let himself fall, just a little, sure that Duke would catch him.

 

~*~ The End...For Now ~*~

**Author's Note:**

> I know some people are going, 'WTF? How come Duke got to come but Nathan didn't?'; here's the thing. Remember in the pilot when the newspaper guys are talking to Audrey and she moves those scents from Nathan's desk, and then Dave, I think, says something about Nathan only having four senses?.....yeah, he can see, taste, hear, and smell but he cant FEEL. So, Nathan probably wouldn't get hard, or he might but not hard enough for sex....but he most probably wouldn't be able to reach completion. That's why the sex was mostly one-sided. I'm thinking of doing a couple of glimpses into the future with this couple dealing with things like coming out, the one-sided sexual relationship and how they deal with it..etc. I'll post them as I finish them.


End file.
